The Lights
by Fated Angels
Summary: "Fluffy Bright and beautiful lights...so beautiful..." Will her fate twist into a mess or untangle? - After Nagisa gain conscious, she found herself in another world. Will she be able to get back into the real world? (P.s. I DO NOT own Clannad, if I did, I would not make the ending so complicated, plus I would have added more episodes of Tomoya's family.)
1. Miracles or Twists?

Project initiated by Angel Niki-chan

Edited by Angel Yuki-chan

**Disclaimer: First part of plot not owned by us.**

* * *

The snow fell. _Harsh and hard._ Traffic came to a halt, electric lines snapped and electricity stopped. It made the situation worse for Nagisa whom had just given birth to Ushio, and needless to say, **more** _life-threatening._

* * *

**Tomoya**

I held onto her hand tightly. A wave of fear overcame me. I was scared, petrified that she would leave me. A small negative thought sent shivers down my spine. I grip her hand and felt her heartbeat, so faint and light. **So faint and light.**

* * *

**Nagi****sa**

Everything was silence, as if someone jammed the mute button. My eyelids were on the verge of collapsing, I felt like letting it go, only a part of me was struggling to lift it up~ for Tomoya, for Ushio. I summoned the rest of my energy and kept my eyes open. Only a small fraction was, but that was enough for me. Tomoya's concern face gave me extra energy to stay awake. I would have smiled if I could. Next, Ushio's face was shown to me. She was so perfect, and so healthy...

* * *

**Tomoya**

Her face was suddenly drained out of life, blood, colour. Her eyelids closed.**NO... NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

"Nagisa! No! You promised...you promised...you promised..."

* * *

**Nagisa****(sub-conscious)**

Suddenly, everything was a total blur. Seconds later, the world started to spin, slowly at first, then it pick up speed. **Then, it had lost total control. I was plunged, head first, into a pool of complete darkness, pitch, dark and black.** **All the negative.** It felt awful, but on the bright side(where** is **the _bright_ side?), I could hear again! "Nagisa! No! You promised...you promised..." that voice...must be Tomoya. I struggled to shake myself awake, but to no avail... This must be good bye... If I could, I would like to see Tomoya and Ushio for one last time... Then I would have no more regrets... Sorry, Tomoya. I love you and also will do so. Please take care of Ushio for me...

From the distant, I could make out Ushio' s cries. Ushio... I will miss her terribly. as the thought of leaving my little girl, tears streams down my face. The pain was long forgotten. If she could talk, she would probably urged me not to let go. Ushio, please forgive Mama for leaving you...

Guess this is it. Reluctantly, I let go...I was sucked into a dark void, full of spirals and circles. There, I could see wisps of my memories. Happy ones, sad ones, embarrassing ones,... Then, from what seems like far far away, I could hear the siren of the ambulance... At last I might have a chance to...

_Fluffy Bright and beautiful lights...so beautiful..._

* * *

Hi reader, Niki-chan desu!

This is my First time writing a fanfic, so it might not be very good ._. My older sis (Yuki-chan) probably writes better than me, right?

Anyway, thanks for reading and please continue to support me by reviewing this story! .

XOXO

Cya readers!

P.s I'll be updating soon me Friends! Stay tuned!


	2. In this world

**Tomoya**

**"Nagisa!"**

_Wait a moment, this must be a nightmare. No God of any kinds will be merciless and cruel enough to take away Nagisa away from me. Now I'll just have to pinch myself and..._

"Ouch!" THIS IS'N FAIR!

For the 101th times, I have tried to convince myself that all this have been a dream. I would so like to trade place with her! I had begun to lose hope. Already, I have missed her, her cheerful smile, her lovely face... If only she known that I miss her so much, I'm sure she would sure to return to my side. Oh, if there is anyway I could tell her so... I touch her delicate, soft hands, hoping to transmit my feelings to her.

The siren of the ambulance burst through my ears. So relieving! I have been longing to hear it for eternity. A surge of hope rushed through me, as positive thoughts filled me full like never before, new-found positive energy hurled itself straight into me.

She might have a...**NO!**...She will make it!

"Nagisa, just hang on there!"

Maybe I'm imagining it, but I thought I saw Nagisa nodding in response. The old (but, still rather young) me, will just myself that I am a total Idiot - _with a capital I._ The new me, _totally_ believing it. Meeting Nagisa had led me to change - for the better, almost losing her made an enormous impact too - my swollen puffy eyes were red from my tears, but I could feel a smile replacing my sad face as the siren drew closer.

* * *

**(at the hospital)**

Nagisa's is now in the A&amp;E. It's a hard time waiting for the news, especially when you don't know what news is installed for you, whether it is pleasant, or not. All the positive thoughts, energy and spirits have long left me. Pacing on the hospital floor was of no use too. Restless and tired, I slumpled on the hospital bench, my eyes focused on the A&amp;E door, waiting and waiting...

_Finally, the A&amp;E's light was off - not a moment too soon, a doctor in white coat came out._

_"Are you Nagisa's -"_

_"Yes! I'm her husband! Is she alright?..." I fired a whole ball of questions straight at the doctor. (Yes, I know I'm being rude by cutting the doc of his sentence, but( shrug shoulders) who give a damm?)_

_I could sense a slight irritation in him (after all, who wouldn't?)_

_" Nagisa-" I could feel the tension building up in me. _

_"is-" I think I've got ants in my pants. Oh, I think the doctor's just trying to tense me up by saying it ASAP(as. **slow**. as. possible.)_

_"Fine, in fact, you can see her right away!"_

_OMG! You will never guess how happy I am. ._

_It felt like a dream!_

_Wait a minute, ..._

Now, I'm back on the bench, sitting nice and dainty. The A&amp;E's light is still on.

**ARG! GOD HAVE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME!**

_**I REALLY OUGHT TO PUNCH MY FACE...**_

Just then, the A&amp;E's light went off and the doors was swing open, out came a doctor, smartly dressed in white. Convinced that this was another stupid dream of mine, I generously gave myself a pinch...

"Ouch!"-The doctor probably thinks that I'm out of my mind.

"Are you Nagisa's relative?" This time I let him finish - I already learnt my lesson, not to irritate a doctor, he can make you regret in many ways.(like the one in my dream)

"Yes, and Nagisa's..."

" She is transfered to ward 257" 257 - That's a very lucky number. Suddenly remembering from my facts from school that 257 is a prime number.

"and..."

"She is...unfortunately... in a coma...But don't worry she might wake up, the first week is critical."

I was already not listening...I was already dashing straight to ward 257.

* * *

**(in ward 257)**

Nagisa's face look so white and pale. She looks so calm in her sleep, her smile was so gentle, yet, so cold.

"_...she might wake up, the first week is critical..."_ What the doctor said echoed deeply in my mind. I made up my mind. After managing to take a one-week leave, I settled down comfortably on the chair, beside Nagisa. Inside the ward it was quiet and cold, so sad and depressing. As the night draws closer, I put an extra blanket over Nagisa. I had decided to stay here, in case Nagisa woke up.

Seconds ticked by, and from the distant, I could heard an old grandfather clock chimes. _One, two, three, four, five, ... _It's already 12 midnight, and I'm still wide-awake. Not because the chair was old and rather uncomfortably hot, but I was in high hopes (a*hem) that Nagisa may wake up in the middle of the night. Finally, I gave up on trying to sleep. I took out my laptop, connected it to the hospital WiFi and surfed the net. I found out some ways to help Nagisa and also, I found out something else... when you don't want to sleep, God will **MAKE **you sleep, somehow.

I woke up with my head on the keyboard. The letter 'N' is missing. Maybe I ate it up. If I said that to Nagisa, I bet she will laugh. Her laughter, her face, her smile. I missed her so much that I think my heart is going to 'burst'. Hopefully, it will. Then, I can be with her. But, deep in me, I knew I could not be so selfish, I could almost hear Nagisa reprimanding me. So cute. Ironically, I missed it so much - maybe that is what they call it 'Scolding from your lovers is love.' From the net, I found out that talking helps, somehow, so I decided to have a go.

"Nagisa, remember when we were in..." I talked the whole day, not even stopping to take a sip of water. My whole mouth was literally dry - I'm 'out of' saliva. My throat have parched and I was weak from hunger. Still, Nagisa did not even stir. **THIS STUPID THING IS NOT WORKING!** Still, I decided to try the rest of the tips, one every different day.

It was the end of the week, Nagisa have yet to wake up. I was tired, depressed and hungry. The exact formula to make a man grumpy. I learnt a valuable lesson: **NEVER, EVER TRUST THE FREAKING NET!**


	3. A different world, where it all began

**Nagisa**

Sunlight penetrated through my eyelids. Shinning directly through my eyelids, it caused a sharp pain in my eyes. I shake myself awake and open my eyes, the shock I received was to much for me. I thought, I was in the hospital. I have expected to see _white_. But what I saw,was the complete opposite. Then again, maybe I did not make it.

_Where am I? Why am I here? Is this Heaven?_

This is no heaven! I'm doubly sure with a cherry on top. I was in a dark classroom, with only a desk and a chair and a small window. No heaven have classrooms, I think. Then, Where am I? In dream land? Maybe? Quite possible. I peeked outside the small window. All I see is grass, grass and more grass. The sky was a dozen different shades of blues, sea blue, sky blue, royal blue... Fluffy candy-floss clouds blended in perfectly with the sky, like a painter's work. Fluffy bright and beautiful light floating around...so beautiful... _There is something nostalgic about this._ Still I can't seem to put '2 and 2' together. I opened the door and went out. A playful spring breeze gushed, ruffling and playing with my hair. _This looked fun!_ The moment I thought of that, A pang of guilt and remorse consumed me, like a hungry wolf. **Tomoya. Ushio. And those who love me. **_I missed them so much... **How can I be enjoying it here?**_

But the question remained, _where am I? How am I able to reunite with my families and friends?_

"Welcome to the world that has ended. Nothing is born here, nothing dies too. Time does not exist." _The world that has ended? Where have I heard it? Nothing's born here? Then, where did she came from? Did she came from the** real** world like me?_

I turn around. Her hair was long and brown. _She looked so familiar. Where and when have I saw her before? _She was wearing a simple white dress._ Where have I seen the dress before?_

"Excuse me, where have I saw you before?" She turned around - silence. I caught a glint in her eyes. _**Big, brown eyes... **_Suddenly, memories flow back into me, filling up my memory-thirsty brain with memories. I remember! **The show that I showcased! **_The girl in the story that I was acting as._ _That girl...she's the one...the only one in the world that has ended... Which mean...I'm...in the world that has...ended too! _That was _**too **_much for me... My head started to hurt - a lot. My legs turned jelly and gives way... I felt the great impact - falling down. Everything turned blurry. The clouds, the globs of light,...

The next thing I found was myself back in the classroom, with that girl beside me. She was very anxious, a little like Tomoya. _Tomoya. I missed him so much._ I struggled to stand up.

" What are you doing?" the concerned little girl asked as she supported me.

"I am going back!" I manage to utter. My voice seems so soft, so weak, so lacking with confidence...

"You can't, at least not now,..."

"Anyway, what's you name?" I wanted to change the subject plus, I was curious about.

"It's-" Her eyes turn red and puffy, she turn away from me. Even without looking I knew she was crying. _I must have said something wrong._

" I'm...sorry..."

"No, you don't have to be sorry - you...see, I...I...do not have a **_name_**" Her voice was shaky, but still, she said 'name' like it was her enemy.

"Never mind, I will give you one."

" you...will...?" A small smile spread across her face.

"Yes, now will...Ushio be alright for you?" _Ushio, the name's so perfect. It'll remind me of my daughter. Come to think of it, if memory serve, isn't Ushio's eyes **Brown? **_I did not know why I choose that name, I just hope Ushio wouldn't mind me giving her name to someone else.

"Alright? It more than alright...it's perfect!" Now, she was grinning from ear to ear..._ Perfect chance!_

Slowly but steady, I made my way to the door,"Shall we go now?"

She looked a bit confused, then a bit reluctant.

"Um...on account for the name that you give me..._**Yes, But maybe not now..." **_As she said that, she looked outside the window, concerned.

_What was she looking at? What was she so concerned about? Is it dangerous outside?_

I peered outside the window._ Nothing - but grass._

Suddenly, I realised something. _The grass!_ There is something wrong... Absolutely wrong. The grass - spring grass, _**growing** spring grass..._ How can there be grass growing - in the world that ended? In the world that nothing is born, nothing dies. How is it possible? Is the grass the danger? Maybe...? But, what danger can grass possess? Grass are just harmless living things that does not grumble when trampled. They are silent, they communicate with colour, shape, size and texture. They don't have eyes, like you and me, but they can see the angle of the sun, the rise of the moon and the twinkling of the stars. They don't just _feel_ the wind, they changed direction because of it. At least, that's what I thought... As I caught sight of the grass swaying in union with the direction of the wind in the probably 'never-ending' grass-field. They are completely harmless. Maybe...maybe it's not the grass after all.

"It's nothing to do with the grass..." _How does she know what am I thinking? Is she a mindreader? _I was shocked, completely. My heartbeat almost stopped

"...in case you are wondering." I could feel my heartbeat again. I never met a mindreader before, and I thought I was going to. I was disappointed. I really wanted to have a mindreader to read Tomoya's mind, so I could know what Tomoya thinks of me. _Tomoya. _My heart feel like it was going to break into two pieces. I realised how much I missed him. In fact, too much for me. I can't control my emotions anymore. I let my tears flow down, _freely._

"What's the problem?" She asked in a concern voice.

"I...missed my families and friends..._especially my husband_."

"You have a husband? I didn't know it..." I kept silent.

"well,..." I stopped crying.

"well, what?" Is she planning on changing her mind?

"_**Let's go, then**_." _Magical words_. My tears dried immediately.

"Thank...you..." I manage to mumble. Actually, I wanted to hugged her and say 'thanks' to her a million times.

"No need for that..._A wife shouldn't be separated from her husband for long..." _I couldn't make head nor tail of the sentence, but I could not be bothered any more... I just wanted to be with Tomoya as soon as possible.

She made a beeline for the door. Together, we push the door open.

**"May our journey begin!" **We said together, in total unison. The scent of sweet-smelling spring grass greeted us, as we took our first step out, _together_.


	4. The Junkyard

**Nagisa**

She lead me out of the door and into the world that have ended. Somehow, it looked different, _so different, and so magical,_ from the first time I stepped out of the empty classroom. There is a tingling feeling in the air around us and the fluffy ball of lights seems to glow brighter than ever. The sun warmed the field of grass, straightening them. It slowly sipped the morning dew which sparkled like a million diamonds. There is neither a clock nor a watch in sight, and I have not recall seeing any at all. However, by the angle of the sun, I think it's about 9 in the morning. I wonder what time I woke up. Slowly and with care, we made our way through the grass field. It was extremely hard keeping up with her. She seems to know exactly where to step to not disturb the grass. I was, on the other hand, trying my best to avoid the delicate grass-bulbs. Soon, I was a short distance behind her.

"Ushio-" First time calling that name. It sound lovely. She turned back, from the distance, I still could see that her eyes have turned watery. Mine have too. But for a completely different reason. _**Ushio...Tomoya...**_ The memory hurts. For the first time, I regretted giving her the name. It have not come to me, then, every time I'm going to call her, it will reminds me of the two people I dearly love. That's why, for them, I will have to stay strong. I wiped away my tears with determination. _For them..._

"-wait for me..." She slowed her footsteps.

There was silence, except for the whistling of the wind and the sound of our footsteps. I wonder what's the exception of the grass. Where did the grass come from? How can there be here, in the world that has ended? Then, again, How did I end up here in the first place? I longed to ask her that as we trod through the ever-lasting greens. Something in me told me not to. I was scared that she might break down, like the time when I asked her for her name. Something inside me stirred. I can't hold it any longer. I needed to ask her. I decided to break the silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked, telling myself to not mention anything i have previously thought of.

"The junkyard" She replied, without a hitch.

The junkyard?" _Why are we going to the junkyard? I thought we were going back to the real world?_

* * *

**Ushio**(In the world that has ended)

She looked so confused... Maybe I didn't phrased my sentence correctly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we would be going to the junkyard first to pick up some necessary items for our journey."

Her doubts were erased. What I didn't mention to her, yet, was the duration of our journey. I, myself wasn't even sure of it. I predicted the shortest time was about a year. Nonetheless, I didn't wanted to tell her that. I'll break the news to her sometime later...

* * *

**Nagisa**

The sun have now rise above our heads. Our shadows was just dangling beneath our shoes. Strangely, we did not sweat. I remembered not eating since I first gained consciousness, and yet, I was not at all, hungry.

"When are we having lunch?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes darted left and right, avoiding mine.

* * *

**Ushio**

I'll have let go of one of my dark secrets I kept from her, since... just now?

Scanning for a shaded place, I ushered her behind a huge rock. I mustered all the courage I have and looked into her eyes. _Will she be mad at me for keeping her in the dark?_ I took a huge breath.

"You see..." _Here goes nothing!_

"...before you went into here, almost all living things characteristics are ripped from you. Hunger, memories, thirst... Only the ability to breathe and talk and your emotions remained. However, you are special, when you saw me, you must have gained back your memories... so, better pray that you have not gained back the rest of the living things characteristics as there is nothing to eat here..." I dare not looked into her eyes, fearing for the worse.

* * *

**Nagisa**

So, that's why during the period when I lost conscious, I saw wisps of my memories... The explanation sound so simple, I wonder whether it's that simple going back to the real world... A little birdie told me there's more secrets that she have not revealed to me. I wouldn't blame her so. After all, I just met her today.

I figured that I better do as she said. Crossing my finger, I prayed that I will not gain back the rest of the living things characteristics. After all, there is nothing else to eat except grass. I simply can't picture myself eating grass.

After resting for a while, we continued walking. The heat was not as unbearable as the mid-day heat. My legs were sore and tired, many times, it had felt like giving up for the day. Many times, I had stirred my legs to walked on. By now, I was relived that I didn't gain back the rest of the living things characteristics. The sky was getting darker by the minute. I noticed that our walking pace increased tremendously. My legs were already numb. I couldn't feel it at all! The only things to keep it moving was the will to keep moving. We have not rested since that time, upon the shade of the rock.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. I bumped into her as i was one step away from her. She stumbled, but, managed to keep her balance. From my view, I could make out a huge junkyard. Way high above the junkyard was a glaring, circular shinning light. It looked as if the fluffy, beautiful globs of lights have connected and formed a massive big, circular one. It was a beautiful view! As I stared in awe of the light, my eyes caught something, something else far more beautiful than that. It has somehow escaped our notice just now. _The sunset. _The sunset was so bright, glaring, yet, so warm. It was like the day when Tomoya asked me out. _Tomoya. Tomoya...__I feel totally miserable without him..._

My vision turned into a blur. I poured my sorrow out. Nothing could comfort me.

I sat on the grass, exhausted from crying. I could now cry no more. Around me, was a puddle of my tears. My eyes were as red as ever - I couldn't be bothered anymore. I wanted Tomoya back. Immediately.

* * *

**Ushio**

She wept on and on for a long time. I felt helpless. I would have lent her my shoulder but I was too shy. I wanted to comfort her but I just can't find the right words to tell her. I waited and waited for her to calm down... The sun had already gone down, so have her crying. We lingered there for a moment.

The cold, chilly wind started to blow. Slowly at first, then, it picked up speed. It came in huge wave, from all directions, like a tsunami minus the water. It was freezing cold!

Without wasting another second, We hurried down the hill, speechlessly.

"Go get some poles!" I screamed above the roaring wind. Nagisa nodded and we split up.

* * *

**Nagisa**

Poles... Where can I get some? I scanned around the junkyard. My sight was hindered by the dark. I could see almost nothing. But I knew one thing for sure. I must find the poles, quickly. I saw something, long and straight. Maybe it a pole? I rushed forward. In my excitement, I almost tripped, twice. When I came closer, I realised that it was only a broom. Nevertheless, I picked it up and continued searching. The results were poor. I went back with only the broom.

* * *

**Ushio**

I was shivering. I knew that our lives depends on this search. My hand came across something sharp - Ouch! Blood gushed out my wound. I took my handkerchief and wrapped around my injured hand. I felt around the object, carefully. It felt cold and jagged. Curious, I pulled it out and examined it under the moonlight. It was a saw. Finding it useful, I took it and continued searching. The pain was unbearable! I found a canvas sheet sandwiched in between two heavy boxes. With all my might, I tugged at it. The canvas sheet came loose as one of the heavy boxes tumbled down, missing my foot by inches. It was a close call! The box opened faced down. I found two blankets and a picnic sheet underneath the box. It was my lucky day! I smile, despite the pain in my left hand. Satisfied with my findings, I dragged the canvas sheet, clung the blankets and dangled the saw on my pinkie. I found that I could not take along the picnic sheet with me. I shoved it under the picnic sheet under the heavy box and make a marking with my feet.

* * *

**Nagisa**

I waited for Ushio. From a far, I saw her. She looked like she was struggling to walk over. Hurriedly, I grabbed the broom and ran toward her. As she unloaded the stuff, I felt useless. She had brought back with her so much things and yet, I only brought back no more than a broom.

"I couldn't find any poles...I only found this broom." I said embarrassedly.

"That's good enough!" As she said it, she produced a saw.

The moonlight shone at the saw, at that moment I saw that the saw was stained with blood. _Whose's blood? Hers?_ I glazed my eyes at her left hand. It was bandaged with a handkerchief. The handkerchief was streaked with blood. _Her blood._ I grabbed her hand and looked at her eyes. Her eyes avoided mine. Her hand pulled itself away from my grab and behind her.

"your...hand..."

"It's...nothing...Now, saw out the wooden handler, would you? I need to get other items..."

"But...but..."

"No buts!" Ushio said to me as she ran off towards the junkyard.

I watched her disappeared in the darkness before starting work. It was getting colder and colder. I laid the broom on two rocks and started sawing. Every now and then, I stopped sawing and rubbed my hands together. I wished I had my winter clothing on. After a exhausting battle, the wood grumbled and give up. Finally!

* * *

**Ushio**

I went back to the place where I left the picnic mat. Thank god, it's still there. I picked it up. On doing so, I accidentally 'disturb' the heavy box on top of it. It came pouring down it's content. I backed away with the picnic sheet. I tripped on something rubbery and fell on my bottom. I felt the thing. Rubber bands! Just the thing I was looking for! Today must really be my lucky day! I picked up the rubber bands and the picnic sheet and hurried back.

* * *

**Nagisa**

It was so cold...so cold. The roaring wind never seems to die down. I was shivering so much that my vision was blurry. I gritted my teeth at the cold wind.

_Ushio...Ushio...when are you coming back?_

As if to answer my question, Ushio appeared. Together, we tied the wooden handler with the canvas sheet with the rubber bands. We went inside and lay the picnic sheet. The difference in temperature was so great! I felt instantly warm. Then, we snuggled in the blankets and fell into deep sleep...almost immediately...


	5. Lost

**Nagisa**

The morning sun rose, signalling for us to wake up from our sleep. Today is yet again a busy day. I woke up, still tired and sore from yesterday. Ushio is still fast asleep. She looked so adorable when asleep. Without disturbing her, I crept out of our makeshift tent. I knew what I was looking for. I went to the junkyard. The junkyard looked completely different. The wind must have torn the junkyard inside out, as there the junkyard was gone - completely. The previous night, it has stood about ten feet high, towering in the pitch black sky. Now it was reduced to almost nothing. The junks were everywhere. Not only it was everywhere, it seems to have somehow increases. The shinning orb was also somewhat smaller that last night. As I stared in awe, the shinning orb stared to turned alive. First, it started to shake about. Then, poof! A old television appeared from the shinning orb and made a beeline for the ground. It hit the ground - solid. The impact broke the screen. A tiny portion of the shinning orb split up and went through the shinning orb - to the **real** world, I presume. In my excitement of finding a entrance to the real world, I loses my mind for a moment. I scanned the junkyard and picked up a ladder. I leaned it against the bulky television and started climbing. I reached the top of the ladder but was nowhere near it. As I stared at the distance, A dusty, red ball fell out of the shinning orb and the same cycle repeated itself. The ball hit the ground, and bounce against it. It hit the ladder, unbalancing it. I lost my balance and fell. I landed on a big stuff-toy, while the ladder lands on me, giving me a big, **uneatable** bun on my forehead. I groan in pain, rubbing my forehead. I picked myself up and focus on my task.

It took a while, but I found it. I picked up the roll of bandage. I tried to look in the direction of the makeshift tent. I couldn't. It took me a moment for me to found out the terrible truth - I am lost. In the junkyard. On the world that has ended. With no way of going back to the real world.

I was dumb stricken. **LOST.**

I looked left and right, frantically looking for our makeshift tent. Suddenly, I saw footprints. Instinctively, I followed the footprints. It made turns after turns, corners after corners, rounds after rounds,... Dog-tired, I looked up. Something's familiar about here... I looked at the bandage I was holding. Everything suddenly fell into place. _This is where I found the bandage... _Then, I realised something else... I slipped my shoes on the footprints. _It's_ **my **_footprint._

I burst out laughing - first time here. It wasn't the usual kind of laughing. In fact, it sounds so different, so weird, which made me laughed more. It was of a higher pitch of my usual ones, but have a pleasant sensation to my ears.

Then, something bizarre happened - it was so peculiar that it silenced my laughter. A tiny shinning glob of light somehow appeared in my body. Then, it made it's way out of my mouth. It was like the lights I saw. **Fluffy. Bright. Colourful. **

The light flew away from me. I tried to grab it, but I flew thought my hands - as if my hands were invisible. It flew and flew, away and far, gracefully, like a feather flying with the help of a gust of wind. I cupped my eyes, as I saw it disappeared - reunite with it's friends.

I stared in the lovely sky, enjoying the wonderful views of the playful lights. I watched it twirled and danced around - free.

My smile turned upside down, as I remembered why am I here. **L.O.S.T.** I returned to my frantic state.

* * *

**Ushio**

I woke up, with the sun's rays shinning at my eyes. It blinded me momentarily. As I waited for the blinding effects to wear off, I decided to wake Nagisa up.

"Nagisa, wake up!" - no responds, she must be deep asleep.

"Nagisa..." - still no responds, must be in very deep sleep.

I turned around, facing the sun with my back. Slowly adjusting to the glaring light, I opened my eyelids slightly. _Nothing...Absolutely Nothing..._ I opened my eyes - wide this time - barely even adjusting it. It stings and my vision turned white-tish. But, I could clearly saw it, Nagisa is not here.

I was worried, worried about her safety. There is danger lurking everywhere, traps laid out almost everywhere, plus, this place is huge, if she's lost, I might never find her again.

_What is she's lured into the _**dead **_tree? _I couldn't imagined what might happened to her, if she lured into _that_ place. I could not save her then... The thoughts of it sent me to one of my scariest nightmare.

It was rare to see any people around here. But once, I saw a couple - a husband and a wife - both lured towards the **dead** tree. I tried to stop them, but ended up getting hypnotised too. Somehow or another, I managed to get myself out unscratched, but, unfortunately, the couple didn't. When they finally realised what happened, it was too late. The tree got hold of them with its' roots and pull them towards it's black hole. It was just horrible. At the last moment before they disappeared into the horrible black hole, they suddenly screamed out a name. Kotomi. It was a name that will etched in my mind, forever.

* * *

**Nagisa**

This place looked so big, so scary. I ran and ran, till I can't run anymore. I was afraid. I was scared. As I sat down on top of a mattress, I spotted something. I walked over and I found footprints. There were so faint, almost invisible. I slipped my foot in. Nope. It didn't fit.

It took me a second to realise it was Ushio's footprints. Following it, my strength regained. I picked up pace.

* * *

**Ushio**

Quickly, without wasting time, I hurriedly ran along the junkyard - directionless. I took a sharp turn and then - **BANG!**

* * *

**Nagisa**

Following the faint footsteps, I took a sharp turn to the left and - **BANG! **I collided with someone. I looked up, rubbing my second bun. I was instantly relived.

Together, we walked back to the makeshift tent, speechlessly.

* * *

**Ushio**

At the comfort of our tent, I made her vowed not to go out alone while she bandaged my injured hand. Resting on the pure comfort of our tent, Nagisa filled me in on her little adventure.

* * *

**Nagisa**

I told Ushio about me getting lost, the strange lights,...

* * *

**Ushio**

I was exhausted. -.- ...very tired...

Nagisa kept talking on and on, but trying to be polite, I nodded once in a while, shaking myself awake each time. I didn't even heard half of what Nagisa said. My eyelids felt heavy, very heavy. Preventing one self from yawning or stretching, actually make one even more tired - I concluded. I could barely kept my eyelids opened. Okay... just one minute. I couldn't shook the urge to sleep off me...

* * *

**Nagisa**

I heard a soft humming sound from Ushio. I turned to face her. Instantly, I felt bad - very bad. She was so tired, after spending the whole day looking for me in the maze of junks and I am here, bombarding her with conversations. I wrapped a blanket around her. I settled myself down, resting my sore body, maybe today would not be a busy day after all...

* * *

Hi,

I realised I have not been posting for quite a long time, since I am waiting for my onee-san to edit this. Sadly, she is too busy studying for her mid-year. So, I got impatient and decided to post this... Gomenasai for all grammar mistakes that I made. However I wish, it does not have an editing function.

(P.s. I am only a sec 1 so my grammar might not be that good...)

Thx for reading and pls review.

Signing off,

Angel Niki-chan


	6. Dead Tree

**Ushio**

I woke up extra early today. It was pitch-black and cold outside. I reassured that Nagisa was here, took a final look, and left our tent. Shivering in coldness, I let my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. If not for the little playful lights floating around, I would have tripped over numerous times. I reached the junkyard - my hands were stiff as board. I kept rubbing my hands together, puffing on them and using other means of warming them up. Nothing seems to work. Slowly, I navigated my way to the heart of the junkyard. I scanned around for anything useful. My search was fruitless at first, finding useless things like, plastic toys, rusted metal pieces,... Then the useful things came pouring in to my hands - cotton wool, torchlight, cloths, sewing needle, treads,... I left the junkyard with my hands full and walked slowly back. Carefully, gently, I put the things at the other end of our makeshift tent. I tiptoed silently toward my 'bed' and sink into my 'bed' - I wouldn't classified them under the same category as bed, but they still comfortable enough for me, since I have been sleeping in them for years. However, I knew Nagisa wasn't as close to comfortable as she have been tossing and turning away.

* * *

**Nagisa**

I heard the sound of numerous items put down, gently, almost soundlessly, as if to not wake one up. I knew it was Ushio, as I her snuggling back in her bed. I stay awake, waiting for Ushio to fall back asleep. I do not want her to feel bad about waking me up. After all, she took one for the team, and went out so early to collect some materials. After making sure she was safe asleep, with her usual soft humming, I silently sat up. Her dreamy face told me that she was safe fast asleep. Carefully, without waking her up, I went towards the other end of our small makeshift. Accidentally, I tripped and tumbled over something sonorous. I fell on to the ground, hard. The object jingled, making an obvious, high-pitch, confirm-wake-someone-up sound. I stayed flat at my position, like a statue.

* * *

**Ushio**

"Cling..."

I shoot my eyelids up a metre.

I looked at the surrounding, scanning for anything that might have disturb my beauty sleep.

Nothing. Nothing in sight.

Nagisa?

I turned my body around, so I could have a look at her.

She was still there - fast asleep.

So... if it was not her, then who?

I swear I heard something dropped.

Nah, probably just the wind or something.

* * *

**Nagisa**

I have cleverly climb back in to the blanket and drop asleep. I lie on the blanket, wide awake, facing the opposite side so that Ushio would not see me wide awake. Soon, Ushio's soft humming resumed. I decided to play safe and wait for a minute or so. More carefully, this time round, I carefully avoided the box of needles. After examined those things that she brought back, I started to work. I took the smallest needle I found in that box and started sewing the cloths together. I kept sewing on and on...

By the time I was down to the last piece, I had sew two winter coat, two futons, two pillows, two haversacks. Almost done. I 'm only left with one tent cover - to shied us from the morning sun. I roll the futon with the pillow. I reminded me of a sushi. Oishii! I stuffed the 'sushi' into the haversack each. Then, I covered the haversack with the winter coats that I made. I planned to give Ushio a surprise. I looked at the empty spaces which was just occupied by the objects that Ushio brought in, now gone and reduced to almost nothing. I stretched myself, continued to work on the final piece. I was half finished... Now touching up the final bits...Done! I fold it into tiny squares and fitted it into my haversack along with the strings and nails she found. Then, I put the torchlight and hammer into hers.

* * *

**Ushio**

Yawn... Today is going to be a busy day... I stretched myself to the max. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and gave another big yawn. I sat on the blanket, only to be great by a wide-awaken Nagisa.

"Let's go!"

"Not now, we have not..."

My eyes opened as big as saucer pans/watermelons/whatever you imagine that is ginormous.

The collection I brought in earlier today was gone...gone...GONE!

* * *

**Nagisa**

One look at Ushio's face, almost made me split from laughter. Nevertheless, I somehow managed to contain my laughter. That expression was priceless.

"Nagisa...!"

"What?" I tried to keep a straight face. Tried as I might, I failed - with flying colours. I show her what I've turned the materials into.

"Hehehe... April's fool!"

"It's not even April yet..."

"How do you know? Not like you have a calendar or something?"

We burst out laughing. Stopping only after a few minutes to catch our breath. We witnessed the lights appearing out of nowhere, floating away. I could only stared in amazement.

"Say, Ushio, do you know anything about the lights?"

"Yes..."

"...they are the hope and joy of people in the real world"

"Oh, anyway, can we go now?"

"Okay, I guess."

* * *

**Ushio**

Together, we packed our makeshift tent into her bag. I have told her to pack it into mine, but she strongly insisted on hers. Zipping the bag, we continued on our long journey. Somehow, I could heard a familiar tune in my head:

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango

sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango

osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango

minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku

* * *

**Nagisa**

Something seems to be drawing me toward somewhere.

"Ushio...?" She didn't heard me, probably she is thinking of something.

Curiosity soon got the better of me. I stray a little off track from Ushio. I knew that I promised her not to, but that something is bothersome. I just need to take a little peek of whatever it is. I walked a little distance from Ushio, but kept my eyes on her. I do not ever want to be lost again.

A tree. A dead one. Why is it doing here?

* * *

**Ushio**

...

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

The song finally end. Making me long for the song more.

Suddenly, I realised something. Nagisa! Where is she?

I frantically scanned the surrounding. Where is she?

I desperately retraced my footprint till the parting of our footprint. I saw Nagisa and to my extreme horror, she was heading towards the... dead tree!

I screamed for her to stop - she did not even slow down. I ran as fast as I could towards, disregarding my safety. Memories flowed back into me...

###

{? years ago before Kotomi's parents died in the plane crashed}

"Hey! Snapped out of this! You are heading to your doom! Please, I begging you two! Come on! Wake up!

Tears streams down my now soggy face. Before I knew it, I was dragged towards the dead tree. Somehow, I managed to escape from the tree's deadly grip. However, the couple was not that lucky. Before I could utter another word, it was too late. The tree lashed out its' long breathing roots and gripped around the couple. The couple screamed and kicked about, trying to get away from the tree's deadly grip. It was no use. The more they struggle, the more the tree grip. The more I felt helpless...

I couldn't bear to watch, but, yet, I couldn't looked away. I was immobilised with fear. All I could do was watch helplessly. I felt so useless.

I helplessly watched as the merciless tree squeezed them like extracting lemon juice from lemon. The tree then proceed to suck their life away, slowly. Just before they hit their graveyard, they utter their last word, together. Kotomi. A name. Probably their child's. The name sting on my ears. A name etched deep in my mind. I watched them sank to the ground, lifelessly. The cruel tree wrapped its' roots around them, pulled their lifeless body into it's hole. The tree hole expanded, like those of a snake, devouring the couple whole.

###

I winced at the awful memories. I cannot let Nagisa fall prey to the dead tree.

"Stop! Nagisa!" She must not have heard it. The tree...the tree must have gotten the better of her.

No way! I will not let Nagisa died at the hand of the dead tree. Nagisa's is my only friend. My best friend. I will not allow myself to sit and watch helplessly.

"NAGISA! SNAP OUT OF THIS!" No response. I have to come to the last resort. Here go nothing.

"NAGISA! TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE TOMOYA AGAIN!" She stopped dead in her step.

* * *

**NAGISA**

Tomoya..._never_ see him again... NO!

I snapped out and found myself close to the mysterious tree. When did I come so close to the tree? The tree somehow emitted a pink powdery powder, which flew everywhere. My legs screamed for me to move forward, but I resisted it and stayed rooted to the ground. Not seeing Tomoya again was pure torture. The tree continued to shower us with the pink powder.

"Let's get out of here!" I couldn't agree more. Just that I couldn't controlled my legs

The pink powder started to rain more heavily at us. I knew we have to escape, fast, before we are buried under the pink snow. The tree kept pelting the strange powder at us. The magical powder was doing it's job. It dominated my legs. My legs have a change of master. The magic pink powder move my legs towards the tree. I refused to let it do so.

No Tomoya. No way!

Just when I think things couldn't get any worse, I was wrong. The tree's roots sprang to life. It looked like an octopus. Just that it have more roots than the octopus have arm. The roots were richly coated with thick, sticky globs of digestive juices. I watched in horror as a drip of it made a slight contact on the ground. The slightest touch of it ate the ground inside out, like acid, only much stronger and faster. _GROSS! _What's worse is that the thousands of roots were coming for us. We are goner. Dead meat. We are the bull eye and the roots are the arrows. My heart skipped a beat.

"Run!"

I couldn't. If I could, I would have run sooner.

Desperate, I tried to shook the pink powder off. Somehow it works. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Ushio doing the same. Finally free of the dangerous powder, we sprint out of there as our lives depend on - actually they did. The tree/monster continued sprinkling us with the powder, we continued shaking it off. We were running and shaking, like a head-less chicken. The roots were catching up on us - only a few metres behind us. They were inching closer and closer. I took one look back, they were so close! Wrong move. I stumbled on a stone and lost my balance. The roots were closing in on me.

* * *

**Konnichiwa minna-san,**

**That's it for this chapter, I'm tired already. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Oh, yeah, same as the previous chapter, I am tired of waiting for my sister to edit and decided to post this already. As I was saying, my grammar might not be as good as your, as English is not my strongest subject, in fact, it is my weakest subject. If you spot any errors/mistakes, feel free to let me know and I will edit it ASAP.**

**Signing off once again,**

**Angel Niki-chan**

**OXOXOX **


	7. Now or never

**Nagisa**

The tree's roots close in on me. I knew I was dead meat for sure. I should have known it. Curiosity kills the cat. Now, I also dragged Ushio to her grave.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

* * *

**Ushio**

"Nagisa!"

She had fallen down and the tree was going to suck her life dry. I couldn't bear this. How could I lose again?

**This is now or never!**

I draw out my saw and charged toward the tree.

I stood between Nagisa and the flying limbs of the tree.

Everything turned slow-mo.

It is do or die.

It is kill or be killed

It is win or lose.

And this time, I'm not losing it!

_Slash! Slash! Slash!_

The roots were detached from their hideous monster. They all fell to the ground. Defenceless. Wiggling. Then, they disappeared into nothingness. No blood. No slime. No digestive juices. Nothing left.

More were send on their way. I braced myself for this uphill battle.

* * *

**Nagisa**

I opened my eyes just a wee bit...

Ushio?!

I was stun. There, she was, giving her all, fighting hard. Yet, I was here, giving up. I whipped off a tear that was blurring my vision and stood up. Suddenly, I saw a root heading towards Ushio's blind spot. Without thinking,I grabbed a penknife from my haversack and stabbed the root, hard. I watched it fell to the ground, wiggled helplessly and then disappeared into thin air. I was shock, but I have no time to dwindle about it. More was coming its' way.

* * *

**Ushio**

More kept coming its' way. I swung my saw continuously. The strong acidic digestive juices was dissolving my saw into nothing. I hate to say it, but we have to retreat while the going is clear. I swing my saw at another root, it did not slash it clean Instead, it stop half-way through. The disgusting green juices have digested the saw's sharp, pointed blades.

"Run, Nagisa!"

* * *

**Nagisa**

I sank the the partially-dissolved penknife into the nearest root. Quickly, I turned around and sprint away from the deadly grip of the horrible monster.

* * *

**Ushio**

We ran like our lives depend on - cause they really do. We kept running and running. Our legs scream at us to stop. Our sides hurt. Our heart threatened to stop beating.

We were slowing down, but with the roots hot on our heels, we ran faster.

Finally, we were out in the open spring-grass. Out of the bare ground. Out of the octopus's territory. No longer reachable by the monster, we came to a halt. I sat on the cold rock, shifting aside to make room for Nagisa.

* * *

**Nagisa**

Panting hard. My head felt dizzy. I felt so lightweight. Guess I did not run that much before.

_Tomoya. _I made a speedy recovery and stood up, ready to go.

* * *

**Ushio**

Seeing she was getting was weak from all the running, I decided to stop her.

"Nagisa, do you know, that this rock, that we were sitting, have the ability to make anyone sitting on it remember their memories?"

* * *

**Nagisa**

No wonder! No wonder I was reminded of Tomoya. I whipped off the tears that was threatening to overflow. _Nagisa, you promised! _Once again, the guilt that I thought was over me came back. I tried to whip off the continuous flow of salty tears.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing.*sniff* Just got some...sand in my eyes."

"Oh..."

* * *

**Ushio**

Meanwhile, I was remembering something else too... The reasons I was here... My name...

All the memories that I lost while being here, soaked my mind. Tears came pouring down my face. I turned away from Nagisa, not wanting her to see me crying. Nagisa... Nagisa? Isn't she my -?

"Ushio, are you crying?" A concern Nagisa asked.

"Nope, I'm...just sweating through my eyes."

"Um... Oh."

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

yancha na yaki dango yasashii as dango

sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango

osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango

minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku

That sweet voice. That familiar voice. That song. Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?


	8. The story

**Ushio**

It's been three months. Three whole months since we escaped from the monster's deadly grip. Three whole months since I sat on the memories rock. Three whole months since I kept my newly-known identity away from her. For three whole month, I've tried to kept the cat in the bag, the entire period, the cat tried to escape. Finally, I feel that I couldn't kept the cat in the bag, I needed to spill the beans, it's time for me to come clean...

The sky was filled with an array of warm colour, mixed and constructed to perfection. A splendid blend of electric crimson, amber and mikado yellow stand out in the sky, like a master piece. The clouds simply reflected the awesome combination to made it a thousand times more beautiful.

I sat down on a rock, Nagisa sat down close to me. We have developed a kind of deep friendship from the start since we were alone and lonely, but now I knew our friendship weren't meant to be, instead we were something more, something more to just friend, way more than BFF,...

"Nagisa..."

"Hai" She turned around and looked at me, her eyes filled with grieve, yet somehow managed to give me a small smile.

"Do... you mind me telling you a story"

"um... yes... i mean no"

" This story is about a little girl. Her family was filled with bless and happiness before she came. She met a great struggle of four hours at birth. When she came into the world, her mother passed away due to sheer exhaustion. She never got to know her mother much. Her father left her right after her mother's death. Leaving her with her grandparents. As the years passed, she longed for her father and mother. She could not bear it. She watched as her classmates kisses goodbyes and hug their parents. She watched their parents showering them back with love, waving and looking back dearly, catches their 'flying' kisses every day before playgroup start. She watched them flung at their parents who came to pick them up day by day, never failing. Her classmates delighted face when they saw their parent, how she long for it. Yes, she love her grandparents after all, but it was not the same kind of love her classmates had. She was the brightest christmas light in her class, a pity she was the loneliest of them all. She was lonely in the inside and she kept it that way. She bears the deepest grudges to god, for not giving her a perfect family."

* * *

**Nagisa**

This story...

* * *

**Ushio**

"Then, one late night, she was awoken by a soft muffing sound. Being a dauntless kid, she walk towards the sound. She recognised almost immediately, it was her san-grandmother's and...her grandfather. Their conversation was heard clearly by her. Her ears burned and her eyes drowned in tears. She heard the ugly truth. She knew the problem. It was her. She was the problem. It was her. She caused her mother's death, and her father's departure. It was her fault. Her grandparent didn't said it that way, but she knew. It was entirely her fault. She realised that if she was not born, her parents would still be enjoying happiness. Being in this world was the biggest mistake she made, and the punishment was the loneliest she faced."

"In that same city, her father was there all the time, avoiding her by means due to the close resembling she had with her mother. They looked exactly alike, apart from the fact that she was younger, cuter, and loses the little antennae-like strand of hair on her forehead. Either than that, they look identical. Meanwhile, his father turned to smoking and drinking to drown his sorrow away. He did not care about anything anymore. He brushed away his friends and turned away from families. He shut himself in a conner, unable to face the world for what he done. Resorting to smoking and drinking to push away all the guilt and problems from his life temporarily."

* * *

**Nagisa**

Could Ushio be telling me her story?

* * *

**Ushio**

"It was until one day, when her grandmother decided to get them together. She told her father that he had planned a vacation for four and wanted him to go. Reluctantly, her father agreed. Her grandparents then left her with a letter that says that they were unable to go for the vacation and wanted her father to bring her there. She was on cloud nine and waited at the door an hour before the time scheduled for her father to come."

"Her father came, an hour after the scheduled timing of 8 o'clock, totally disinterested. He saw the note and was about to leave. But, he couldn't. He couldn't just leave a little child unattended."

"The little child took a shy peek at her father. Knowing that her father wanted nothing of her what-so-ever, she went around the house, in an attempt of avoiding her father. She was scared yet disheartened. She had wanted to met her father for ages and when the opportunity finally knocks, she couldn't answer."

"Her father eventually caught up with her. She took a good look at her father. Her father looked terrible, all run down, stinks, followed by a thick aurora of stinking smoke."

"Then, lunch time came, her grandparents have not come back. Her father cooked them fried rice. She ate a mouthful of it. It taste different, but delicious. She wanted to just tell her father that it was the most delicious meal ever, but she chickened out and said bitter instead. She mumbled out 'rice' to gain some courage. Her father thought she wanted rice, and she just manage to nod her head. Her father made her plain rice and she forced herself to push away the delicious fried rice. Her father told her that he could not let her have just plain rice as it would be child abuse. She sprinkled her rice with rice seasoning. She ate a mouthful. Delicious. She knew it would taste nice without the rice seasoning. The rice seasoning was just icing on top of the cake."

"Somehow, her father decided to bring her to the trip. She happily agreed even it means without aki- her grandparents. The trip was the best she could ever asked for. Her father bought her a toy robot, thought she lost it. She grew closer to her father. She knew more about her mother. All the loneliest she felt was lifted off her. All her tears that she held on to, was shed upon her father's shoulder. She felt truly free and happy for the first time."

"When they finally got back from the trip, a surprise await her, she learned that she was going to leave with her father. She enjoyed every moment afterwards. However, happiness was not to last. The little girl felt sick, terrible sick, inherited an incurable illness from her mother."

"She begged her father to take her on a trip, her father reluctantly decided to bring her to a trip."

"It was snowing heavily but she decided to walk. She wanted to show her father how capable she was. She took a step, then another, then her legs turned jelly. Her father caught her. Her breath slower down and soften. The little mist she form per breath was reduced to almost nothing. Her colour fainted away from her. She spooked her last words : Papa, I love you."

"She collapsed onto the snowy blanket. Tired, but still alive. Her father cushioned her fall. Her life drained away slowly. As her soul departed from her lifeless body, she saw her dying father on the icy, cold ground. It was snowing hard. Her father died not long after her. Of depression, of guilt, of sorrow, of heartbroken,..."

I glazed at Nagisa's face, her eyes were filled to the brim with wet, salty eyes. I ponder whether I should continue, after much discussion from my brain and a silent 'apan', I continued.

"The little girl was angry, angry because her life was like that. Why couldn't she and her family leave together peacefully? Why must they died so early? She bottled up her anger and build a hidden world where she can survive and change the situation. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her parent's happiness. She twist the time. However, she forgot that she could not fight against fate. Fate brought her parents together and history was about to repeat itself. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Using the light she collected on her world, she create a miracle. However, the miracle was not strong enough to prevent her mother from dying, it was only enough to make her mother fall into a comma and into her world."

* * *

**Nagisa**

into the world...?

Hmm... I wonder what it mean?

* * *

**Ushio**

"This girl has the most beautiful name, about the tide rises and going out.

* * *

**Nagisa**

Tide rises and going out...

Could that be?

* * *

**Ushio**

"Her name is..."

* * *

**Nagisa**

?

* * *

**Ushio**

"Ushio!" I was so afraid that I almost shout that out.

"That little girl is...me." It came out more than a whisper.

I looked at Nagisa's eyes, filled to the brim with salty tears. My vision was blurred. Tears threatened to overflow.

There was a suspense. I couldn't take it anymore. I sum up my courage.

"Mama!"

I cried and buried my head into Nagi- I meant my mother's chest. She welcome me with open arm, hugging me for the first time. I felt so blessed. I could heard her distinctive heartbeats thumping in a rhythm.

* * *

**Nagisa**

_I, Okazaki Nagisa, will not cry anymore. No matter the hardship, I will overcome it. But I may cry in happy situations._

Tomoya...

I have not keep up to that oath since I came here.

But now, I can cry, freely.

Because, this is a happy situation.

I found our daughter.

* * *

**Ushio**

I looked at my mum, tears of happiness were shed between us. Bright, fluffy light surrounded us. They floated away into the purple sky. A full moon glance at us from a distance, jealousy overwhelming it. After all, it is not everyday that you reunite with your mother.

* * *

Konichiwa minna-san,

I've been rather busy with my mid-year so I have not been updating. But now, June holiday is finally here! So you guys can expect more from me. I might be doing a one-shot clannad story, so please support me and check it out(I said **_might_**)

Oh, and one last request, please, pretty please, review. Reviews are what give writers the strength and determination to continue their story.

Right now, I have _**0**_ reviews and I really hope I will get more...

My story aren't _that_ bad, right?

_It was fate that brought us together, but your burning passion that brought us closer._

_Signing off,_

_Angel Niki-chan_


	9. Sumer rain

Lightning flashes filled the sky, thunder clouds clump together, shielding the bright summer sun and making the place a gloomy outcast.

"Look like we can't go anywhere today" Ushio shout across the roaring thunder and the tearing wind.

"Well, at least it is not that warm" Nagisa answered, barely hearing herself.

Even thought they were inside the tent, they felt like they were going to be blown away. The wind was tugging hard at the tent, trying to tear it down. Both the mother and child were holding on to the pole dear life.

Outside the wind blows, tearing down everything on it's path. Outside the raindrops fell, pitter-patter, splash. Lightning strike with precision, thunder followed after. The little globs of lights were still there and everywhere, unaffected by the mighty storm. It was noticed that a few of the lights have clumped together, making a small, beautiful ball of light. It hung above the tent, acting like a lightning rod, protecting the beings inside the delicate tent, preventing the tent from collapsing or being blown away. Totally unaware by Nagisa.

* * *

**Nagisa**

Summer have came on this world for about two weeks, yet, we have only covered about 20 miles, not that I was counting. The extreme weather made it difficult to advance toward our destination. If the sun was not trying to barbecue us with its' ultra hot rays, then it will be the rain trying to drown us or blow us.

In the speed we are advancing, I have no idea when I am going to unite with Tomoy-*sniff*-a.

Suddenly, everything was silent. The loud spatter of heavy raindrops, the roaring thunder, it was all rain has stopped as fast as it came. One minute, it was raining cats and dogs, the another minute it was sunshine. Ushio and I crept out of the tent, I was amazed. I looked like the rain was never here. There was not a puddle or a droplet in sight. However, the temperature difference was noticeable. Unlike the usual oven temperature, it was rather cooling. That was the only hint that the rain was here.

We continued our path, trying to waddle past the endless grass. The grass was already a whooping height of 1 metres, making it difficult to cover long distances in a short time.

"ta-ta-taa ta ta ta ta ta ta ta-ta-ta ta tata ta" Ushio was humming a song. A song that sound so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Dango Daikazoku?! It is Dango Daikazoku.

"Ushio, you know that song?!"

"Yes, Mama. I was in my head for a long time. Sanae-san used to sing it to me everyday. She say mama always love that song. She also let me play with three dango dollies and she told me that papa bought all of them for mama."

I smile while I think of those fond memories. Tomoya buying the dango for me. How sweet of him.

"Mama, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I answer jokingly.

"Mama, can I ask you two question?"

Thinking back at the old time, I replied: "You just did."

She counted and asked: "When?"

"Now." I replied, just like how Tomoya answered. I smile at the memory, how Tomoya always joke around with me. I really miss him...

"Mama..." Ushio interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, Ushio, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Can you sing Dango Daikazoku for me?" The question caught me off guard. I stared at her pleading eyes, "Yes, I will." Memories brought me to the day when Tomoya asked me to sing for him.

(Flashback)

"Uhm... Nagisa, can you... sing that song for me..."

I looked into his eyes, those pleading eyes.

"Yes, I will..." I pondered a while and slowly said, "...but, why?"

His face turned the brightest of pink. And uncontrollably turn red.

"...because...your voice is ...beautiful..." He stuttered, His face getting redder and redder.

I blushed madly. He just say my voice is beautiful?!

I took a deep breath and sing, like my life depended on, as I was singing to the love of my life.

(End of flashback)

The same pleading eyes looked at me. With the same question. No doubt I wouldn't sing.

I cleared my throat.

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango

sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango

osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango

minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku

.

.

.

Somewhere along the lyrics, Ushio started singing along with me. We continued singing, not giving a care in the world. I smile fondly. I have always dream of teaching my little girl the song which I adored so much. I has become a reality in this world, at least. I sigh, if only Tomoya could be here...

Staring into the half-awaken sky, I sworn in my heart : from now on, I would continued to walk toward the real world, no matter how long it takes, or how tough the journey is, so one day, I would return to Tomoya side, where I truly belong.

* * *

Konichiwa minna-san,

Thank you for reading this. I want to thank Cloudyday12 and Preachertex for giving the push to continue writing this. If not for their reviews, who know, maybe you wouldn't be reading this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. I promised I would make a longer one. I sort of kinda of have a mini writer block on this story... Sorry for that... Oh, and do check out my other clannad story, Misunderstood. Please review too.

Signing off,

Angel Niki-chan


	10. Waterfall of sadness

**Nagisa**

I wonder if Tomoya and the other remember me. It would be better if they don't, not that I don't want to be remember, but I don't want the to go through the pain, the grieve of not being with them, of losing them. I knew I wasn't dead or anything, I have the chance to return to the real world. But the wait have be proven, it would be a long time. I wasn't regretting the time I spend with my daughter the time in this dull world. But, yet I always regretted leaving Tomoya. I have not cried ever since that time, yet I always cried, in my heart, drowning in sorrow. I would have given my life, to see Tomoya one last time, now, to tell him how much I love him. But, if I gave my life, what would Ushio do? Ushio might not make it with me to the real world, she didn't said it, but always avoid the topic. I was torn between my love and my daughter. If I could, I would have cut myself into two equal pieces.

But the time have not come yet, it was still early. It has been months since I left, no one's counting, but I could see it, with my own eyes, how the baby grass bulbs turn into long, yellow summer grass. All I could do was to argue within my brain of who I would choice, while I wait for the day to come. Anticipating yet dreading.

Everyday was the same, waddling in long grass, resting, waddling, resting,...

The grass seems never ending, if not for the fact I was driven to see Tomoya, I would have resign to my fate.

I kept humming the song that I adored, the one that my daughter loves.

It was peaceful, lovely day, another day spend waddling the endless tall grass. It was distant at first, but, I could heard it clearly, now loud and clear, the roaring of the waterfall. We were getting closer.

The deafening roars filled my eardrum, screaming inside them, making loud unpleasant noises. But, I didn't cared, maybe this was a sign that we were close, close to the real world, maybe.

**Waterfall of sadness **was inscribed on the largest rock. Weird names.

Then, I heard wailing and howling, praying and swearing, and a lot of ' If I known this would happened, I wouldn't ...'

The waterfall was alive!

The waterfall was producing crystal, not sugar crystal, salt crystal. The water, the tears. The saltiness of the water was probably higher than that in the dead sea.

The people of the real life, grieving, heart-broken, emotionally scarred. They thrown the sorrow here, upon the waterfall of sadness. Trying to relieve their pain, but to no avail. You can't stop grieving, the world doesn't work that way. You would continue to cry for them, even if they were not there to lend you a shoulder to cry on, or to comfort you. The only way to stop grieving, was to forget about them, which was painful and couldn't be done. Memories can't be erased.

Crystal were growing by the amount, small ones, big ones. On the crystal, were a live image, grieving, pouring its' sorrow out. Each crystal, a different voice, but the same sadden tone.

Some familiar faces were seen, Kotomi, grieving for her parents, Kouko and Yusuke praying for Fuko. Beside each crystal, was a plant with snarling mouth, it would swallowed up the colourful light, like a venus fly trap eating a firefly. The light seems to fuel the crystals. No wonder, the light seems to has gotten less.

In the middle of the raging waterfall, the biggest crystal stayed. I looked at the crystal with dread. Not wanting Tomoya to grieve for me for so long, but not wanting Tomoya to forget me. A lump formed on my throat, fingered crossed, I looked at it, not sure what I wanted to see.

I saw ...Tomoya. I was touch yet unhappy. I didn't want Tomoya to grieve for me.

His figure looked horrible. He was skinny till he looked like a walking skeleton, his eyes were like those of an panda. I looked at his daily routine, horrible was the only word I could found. He worked overtime everyday, drinking and smoking after work. Drunken, he straggled back to the hospital, get told by a nurse that he couldn't visit anyone in his state, washed, and went to my ward. He would kept staring at me, occasionally talking to me. At last, he fall asleep, due to sheer exhaustion. Having nightmares, waking up after a few hour of sleep, and then leave. He was purely torturing himself. He did not go back to our home. Maybe he sold it. I wouldn't blame him. The place have so much memories, he probably can't bear it. That was the home I was quite attached to, but it would have to go. The cycle repeated itself again and again. He always skipped breakfast and lunch. Only eating instant noodle at night. Sometimes, my mother would bring food for him to eat, but he refused. It looked like a part of him have gone into the coma with me.

"If I had known..."

"I wouldn't have..."

"We shouldn't have ...meet" That word hit me hard, I felt like I was crushed by a rock. I knew Tomoya didn't mean it, but, that word...too harsh...can't take it.

I forced every drop of my tears inside, refusing to shed another. I look at Tomoya, hoping I could somehow, tell him to stop grieving for me, that I love him, that I would go back.

Maybe, if I told him that, maybe he would quit smoking and drinking, eat a balanced meal three time a day, wait for me, instead of grieving for me.

If only... If only...


	11. The light flower

A sprout suddenly shoot through the earth, behind Nagisa. It blooms in the land where nothing grows and nothing dies. White and plain with lots of petals. A hurricane of fluffy lights seems to be attracted to it, it was sucked into the flower like a black hole. Dancing its' last dance, it quietly let itself poured into the flower. The flower produces such a bright light that it cause Nagisa and Ushio to realise it, only to turn away from it and shed their eyes. As the light dimmed itself, the flower was reveal. 25 golden petals replaced the dull and boring petals.

* * *

_This world have respond to your pleading. The petal have super power. Take the flower and pluck out 5 petals. You will be brought to the real world. Alas, you will not be seen. You will live as a ghost. Pass through people and objects, you will, unless you choose to use those magical petals. Take 8 out and place it on your desire person, they and only they will be able to see you, hear you and touch you. Every day, one of the petals will drop. Once the last petal fall to the ground, you will be back here._

* * *

Writing magically appeared on a stone plague near the flower. The flower nodded in respond to their surprised expression. Nagisa reached out and unearth the flower. The golden lights seems to fade a little. She looked at Ushio, waiting for her respond. Ushio hide a tear and smile at Nagisa.

" This is your chance to tell papa-" Ushio started, trying her best to her sorrow away.

"But Ushio, how about you?" Nagisa asked with concern

"The flower didn't say you can bring more than 1 person" Ushio tried to convince her mother to go

" But I couldn't just leave you here..." Nagisa reply, torn between her love and her child

"Beside, even if it could, you would have to lose 5 more-" Once again, Ushio tried to convince her mother.

"I'm okay with that." Her mother responded, her tone seems unsure.

"which means 5 less day with papa" Ushio stated, well knowingly the affection her mum have with her dad, surely mother was going to give in to her and go back to the real world

There was silence.

Neither of the mother and daughter wanted to speak. It was like they was nothing to talk about. Nagisa stared on the ground, forcing tears to go back in. Ushio opened her mouth and close, like a fish out of water. She mumbled a soft 'sorry' but it wasn't heard by her mum.

* * *

_Take the gift and go, before it's too late. The portal will be closing in 10. _A loud booming voice broke the silence.

_9\. _Both their expression was changed to frantic.

_8._

"Quick! Mama!" Ushio finally manage to speak up

_7._

"But..."

_6._

_5._

"Do it for -_ 4.-_ us, both of us." Ushio urged her mum.

_3\. _

_Petals were plucked frantically. Five of the shimmering petal fall to the floor. Losing their colour almost instantly. Their power start to show._

_2._

_Bright, fluffy light form a passage way around Nagisa. Just before the lights fully shut down her vision, she took a last glimpse of her child. She saw her crying. Tears forming little streams on her face. It pulled on her heart._

_1\. _

"Bye mum! Have a safe trip!" She swallowed her sadness and said it with a cheerful tone. It made Nagisa almost tried to escape from the tunnel of lights, but she refrain herself, knowing that Ushio would be even sadder if she knew Nagisa wasted the rare opportunity to go to the real world because of her.

_0._

_A bright spark filled the entire world. Within a jiffy, the light tunnel disappears, bring Nagisa with them. _

* * *

**Ushio**

I stared at the ground, tears were getting uncontrollable.

_I would wait..._

_For you to come back... _

_...Mum..._

It was alone again. On this empty world.

For the first time, I regret creating going back to the past.

* * *

_**Back at the real world**_

Dozens of millions of light form a new tunnel and transported Nagisa back to the real world, unknown to anyone.

"Woah!" Nagisa said, as she stumble out of it.

It has been long.

* * *

**Hi, sorry for not updating this story. Sorry for such a short chapter, time have not been too good with me ¸ˍ˛.I promise longer chapter when i am with good term with time. #asktimetobemybf Rest assure that I WILL finish the story since I already had the idea for the ending. I might not be updating soon as I have to study for my piano exam and my mid-year exam as I will be streaming this year. (p.s. My piano exam is coming in about two weeks and I haven finish learning about half the stuff for grade 5)**

**Wish me luck and plz R&amp;R. Really appreciate it :)**

**xoxo,**

**Angel Niki-chan.**


End file.
